


a campfire lit desire (dumb title, i know, but i'll change it later.)

by sammys_lover



Series: halloween oneshot challenge '15 [5]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Campfire, Candy, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Halloween, Kissing, Lemon, October, Rough Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-05
Updated: 2015-10-05
Packaged: 2018-04-25 01:29:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4941460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sammys_lover/pseuds/sammys_lover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>October 5th:</p><p>dipper pines has always been your crush. from the time you'd met him six years ago when he was twelve in gravity falls, to this very day. he liked you back, and you both knew that, but you were to shy and frankly awkward to act on it. (as was he.)</p><p>what happens when there's a little flirting and smile dip?</p><p>porn.</p><p>porn happens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a campfire lit desire (dumb title, i know, but i'll change it later.)

**Author's Note:**

> I always envisioned older dipper as...well, alex Hirsch. so I kinda kept him in mind and pistured him while writing this (oops).
> 
> I am oh so very sorry if you find this alex, and i'm desperately hoping you didn't.
> 
> anyway, uuuuuuuuuuuuuhhhhhhhhgggggggggg
> 
> enjoy :)

It had been a long day of running from all sorts of crazed monsters and studying strange anomalies and you were exhausted. The month of october was pretty crazy around gravity falls.

And now, after a long day of work You and dipper were behind the mystery shack, filling a hole in the ground with wood and surrounding it with rocks.

“you sure this is a good idea?” he asked you as he dropped an armful of sticks into the hole.

“positive.” You smiled, picking up a tiny container of lighter fluid and squirting it all over the wood.

“alright…” he muttered as you stuck a match on the side of the miniature box that previously resided in your back pocket.

You dropped the match into the hole, and it burst into flames.

“whoo!” you cheered, jogging back to the back porch and grabbing a big bag of yumber jacks and knocking on the back door.  
“mabel! We got the fire going, come on!” you called, jogging back to where dipper stood, and tossed him the bag, which he fumbled with when he caught it, resulting in it falling. You proceeded to grab some large fallen tree trunks and rolled them over to the fire so you had somewhere to sit.

Dipper picked up the bag and ripped it open, handing you one of the individually wrapped candies.

“thanks.” You said, taking off the wrapper and poping it in your mouth as mabel, candy, grenda, and wendy exited the shack.

You were rolling more logs as they walked over, and grenda gave you a hand by picking up the log and placing it next to where mabel stood.

After you sat, rubbing your arms to try to warm yourself up, dipper took a seat next to you.

“you cold?” he questioned.

You nodded, and he shrugged off his tan jacket he was wearing over a red plaid shirt. He wrapped it around your shoulders despite your protests of “but you’ll be cold” and “I can’t take your jacket”.

“it’s no big deal, Y/N. I’ve got my…gloves.” he said, smiling at you. “really. You better now?”

You let out a huff, blushing.

“yeah. Thanks.” You muttered, trying desperately to keep a smile off your face.

After everyone sat, passed around the candy, and were ready, you rubbed your hands together trying to seem menacing.

“who’s ready for spooky stories?”

“meh! Meh!” mabel tried to shout excitedly, but was unable due to the fact she’d stuffed her mouth full of candy.

You laughed. “alright…here’s how our story begins.”

***

A few hours later, after three bags of candy (and a little bit of smile dip provided by mabel), everyone except you was ready to turn in for the night.

Wendy’s watch beeped midnight and she said goodbye to everyone, nudging dipper’s shoulder playfully as she passed him.

God, you hated her subtle…whatever she was trying to do there.  
You held out a hand, and mabel handed you a seal packet of smile dip which you ripped open and dumped in your mouth, glaring at wendy’s back for a few more seconds before returning your attention back to everyone else.  
“well,” mabel said, beginning to stand. “I think the girls and I are gonna hit the hay. Good night, Y/N, goodnight dipper!” she smiled, handing you the third (nearly empty) bag of candy as she passed.

Grenda and candy followed her, and that left you and dipper to put out the fire and clean up.

“god dammit, they ditched us so we’d have to clean up.” You sighed, popping a piece of candy in your mouth and bending over to pick up some of the empty wrappers that were on the ground.  
Dipper cleared his throat, and you turned your head to see you’d created a…somewhat awkward situation.

You stood up straight immediately, embarrassed. You spun around to face him. “s-sorry!” you both said simultaneously.

“no- it’s fine –“

“yeah, no, I mean-“  
You stopped talking, standing there in silence.

You sighed, stepping awkwardly around him to get a bucket of water to douse the fire.

He grabbed your wrist gently, and you turned to face him.

He was blushing badly, but before he could say anything, you kissed him softly.

You’d kissed a couple times before this, but now…now…oh, god this time was different.

You placed your hands on either side of his face, your tongues intermingling. 

You pulled apart, the only sounds were the crackling of the fire and the distant hooting of an owl.

There was some sort of unspoken agreement, and you kissed again. The two of you moved backwards until you were in the woods, and could not be seen from the mystery shack.

“you really wanna-“ dipper began, onlly to be cut off by a breathless “yeah.” From you.

Dipper pinned you against a tree, and you wrapped your arms around his neck.

Dipper removed one of his gloves, slipping his hand into your jeans, and rubbing you though your panties.

You let out a little moan, biting your bottom lip.

You Tangled your fingers in his hair, tugging in time with his strokes.

He let out a quiet grunt. After his…deal with bill years ago, pain was…well, pain was his pleasure. More or less.

He pushed your panties aside and slipped a long finger into you, pumping as his thumb rubbed achingly slow circles on your clit.

You already had a knot in your stomach, and all you needed was him.

He added a secnod finger, and you yanked his hair wih one hand, and trailed the other downward to grab his crotch.

He let out an outright moan, and leaned close to your ear.

“you’re so wet for me, Y/N…so w-warm…” he groaned, his other hand squeezing your breast.

“I need you. D-dipper, I need you.” You whimpered, rolling your hips on his fingers, needing more friction on your clit. 

You shrugged his jacket off your shoulders before The both of you backed up a bit, lying on the dried leaves with him on top of you.

The oversized jacket was large enough to drape over dipper and cover your hips, to proctect the both of you from the cold.

You undid his jeans while he pushed yours down around your ankles.  
You let your knees fall, exposing yourself to him. He lowered his hips, rubbing the tip of his cock against your clit, and you squeezed your eyes shut, the knot in your stomach incredibly tight.

“please. Please, please, please.” You whimpered, your hands flying up to grip his shoulders.  
He chuckled breathlessly, and nodded. he lowered his cock even more so the tip was just bacely inside you, then he pushed in.

You whimpered, your hands moving under his shirt to dig your nails into his flesh.

Once he was fully sheathed inside you, he gave you no time to adjust, thrusting roughly inside you.

“god!” you cried, feeling your walls begin to contract already.

Your nails scratched his back into you felt wetness cake under them, which you assumed to be blood.  
His thrusts increased in speed, nd he was muttering something in a low voice, almost a growl. It was a mix of curses and your name in a voice that was uncharacteristic for him.  
His brown hair as blowing softly in the wind, exposing the birthmark on his forehead.

He felt so…hot. His blood hot cock was throbbing inside you, and you could feel every single god damned vein pulsing against your walls.

God you were…oh you were so hot, Dispite the freezing october weather.

When his cock hit your g-spot, you were done. It was all over. You came, arching your back and screaming his name, scaring off a few ravens in some nearby trees.  
Dipper followed shortly after, his hot cum filling you past the brim, mixing with your fluids and dripping onto the earth below.  
Dipper remained inside you as leaned on his elbows right above you. Soft kisses were exchanged as the two of you regained your breath, and the two of you remained there for at least five minutes before you grunted.  
“dip.”

He grunted a “yeah?” as he continued softly kissing your lips, making his way down to nose at your neck.

You used your muscles to clench you inner walls, squeezing his cock.

He moaned, pulling back to look you in the eyes as he bucked his hips a little.

“yeah?”

“we gotta get back.” You moaned, pulling your blood caked hands out of his shirt.

He slowly pulled out of you, making you gasp.

You pulled your pants back up and he put himself back in his pants, and he helped you stand.

“that was…” you exhaled heavily, leaning on him for support as you exited the woods together.

“wanna sleep in the shack tonight?” he asked a you crossed the yard.

“uh huh.” You mumbled, your arms wrapped around his waist.

“okay.” He laughed, walking up the steps of the back porch and silently entering the house.

You made your way towards the living room and collapsed on the couch on top of dipper. He wrapped his arms around your waist, and kissed the top of your head.

“goodnight.” He muttered, letting out a sigh before settling his head on a pillow.

“g’night, dip.” You mumbled sleepily before passing out.

Dipper smiled down at you, thinking about how he was going to explain to mabel why you were asleep on top of him smelling of sex.

He’d figure all that out tomorrow. All he wanted to do was sleep with the warm figure of his, whom he would very much like to call, girlfriend on top of him.

Yeah. He’ll just enjoy this moment.


End file.
